


emma

by notactuallybatman



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: a poem for the wishful and wistful.





	

there are people who brim with the echoes of times long past

there is a girl who is woven that way

her body ought to be clothed with victorian gowns and 1920s silken dresses instead of the dull garments this century grants her

her skin is painted with dust swept off madame crawley’s dressing table

her eyes soak up the words of people long dead in hopes of finally finding herself amongst them

 

some say she sprung from austen’s head, but a name does not a person make

yet the two are more alike than what meets the eye

observing from the side lines, adoring her friends 

a lover of romance in all its forms

but forming no romance herself

 

some say she lives in the forest, woodland, hidden meadows birthed by fantasy

taking her rightful throne amongst flowers and fairfolk

she holds court with her elven sisters and dances with pixies in sweet summer nights

but do not take her for a frail thing

the arrows that comfort her in her sleep have been trained to hunt after those that doubt her 

 

perhaps she would not have been suited for times long past at all

she would have been a suffragette, a femme rebelle, a stubborn spinster

a witch

educated and armed with a batallion of sharp wit and firm opinions

too strong-minded for the pressing cages in which her kind was forced

 

maybe this century is her time after all

drop the victorian gowns, give her valentino, dior, saab

give her the possibilities her dead sisters would only have dreamed of and make her seize them in their name

let her soul enjoy past times only in book pages and art galleries

let her body enjoy modern freedom

 

see her become a woman virginia woolf would be proud of

see her become her own heroine


End file.
